Vader's Angel
by charmedjedi
Summary: Vader finds out his family is alive and tries to put his family back together.  The way they should have been in the first place. They belong with him and he won't let anyone stop him from doing so.
1. Chapter 1

This is another Vader finding his twins story. It is based off some other stories I have read that gave me an idea. I am not copying them and no disrespect is meant. Nor do I own any of the Star Wars character I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Chapter one

It was empire day again. Vader hated this day. It reminded him of what he lost and what was almost taken from him. It had taken him a year but he finally found his wife. He didn't understand how she could be angry with him. He gave up everything for her. But she was brainwashed by Kenobi and the Jedi but he would help her see the truth and she would turn back to him it would just take time.

He hated to leave her alone on this day. He knew it was killing her to be away from her babies. Hell it filled him with such hatred at the men who hid his babies from him and especially from her. They were his and belonged with him. He could feel the surge of anger and what he planed to do to those men when he found them and he would. But for now his master had commanded him to go to Alderman for their empire day party. His master knew Bail was not loyal to him but he had no proof to use against him yet and he hope Vader could find something in his surprise visit to the planet.

Vader arrived unannounced to the planet. He walked into the palace along with the other guest who tried to stay as far away as possible from him. No one liked to be anywhere near the dark lord especially when he was in a bad mood. He was worried about his wife he stretched out in the force to check on her. And he felt someone else, someone oddly familiar like his wife but different. A bright beacon in the force, Vader froze and stormed off towards the beacon. It followed it outside into the gardens. He saw a little girl with big brown eyes and curly brown hair playing he was sure this was his daughter but he could not tell Padme she had been through too much because of him and he could not raise her hopes and crush them again. He approached her slowly not wanting to scare her and ignoring the frightened handmaidens that were watching her. She looked up at him a bit startled but not scared. "Hello, I'm Leia" she said. She was brave like her mother he thought. He was sure this was his daughter she was the right age and looked so much like Padme. He would have to make sure before he told his wife he could not think of raising her hopes and crushing them again she ha already. "Hello, young one, do you know who I am?" he asked her in a gentle tone he only ever used with Padme. "Yes, your Lord Vader aren't you" she realized. Vader nodded wonder what lies Bail had filled his daughters head with. He could feel her uncertainly she didn't like him and had been told about the things he had done but she seemed to like him not understanding how he could be nice and a Monster not something a four year old could easily understand. This angered him, how dare Bail turn his daughter against him. Not wanting to frighten his daughter while he dealt with Bail he would have to send her somewhere but there was no one he could trust with her so she would have to come with him. Vader reached out his hand, "Come young one, I wish to talk to your father will you take me to him?" Leia hesitated she didn't trust Vader but she wanted to see her father he would know what to do about the dark lord so she took his hand. The handmaidens were about to stop her when he silenced them with the force and they could do nothing to stop the little girl. He took her tiny hand in his, it just felt so right like a piece that was missing was back. His hand tightened possessively around her small hand.

Bail froze scared to death when he saw his little girl holding Vader hand. He couldn't know could he? Bail thought. "Leia, come here." Bail said desperately wanting to get his daughter away from that monster. Leia pulled away to run to her Father but came up against a wall she could not break through. "Father," She cried. This angered Vader even more. The whole room was quiet watching the scene. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Vader?' Bail asked finding his voice again. "You know dam well what this is about" Vader growled stepping forward, "You stole her from me, you had no right you son of a bitch." Bail straightened up and looked him in the eyes; "You lost all right to her when you attacked her mother." He had gone too far and her knew Vader stretched out his hand and started chocking Bail very slowly. Bail tried desperately to grasp the invisible fore that was slowly killing him. Leia screamed, "Nooooo, leave my Daddy alone" as she raced forward her small fists hitting his legs. This brought Vader out of his anger he wouldn't kill him yet that was too easy he deserved worse. He picked up the little girl who continued to struggle against him. He looked down at her seeing his anger in her eyes. He reached out with the fore and suggested that she go to sleep it was harder the he thought it be she was stubborn like her mother. But finally she succumbed to sleep. He cradled the girl in his arms and ordered the storm trooper to bring along Bail; he would pay for his treachery.

Vader entered his ship and dropped Leia off with his personal medic asking for a full blood work and physical to be done on the girl. He left to check on Padme, Leia would be fine she would not wake up for a while. Padme was still curled up in a ball where he had left her. She didn't even notice him enter the room. He sat down next to his wife and brushed the hair out of her face. Still she didn't seem to notice he was there. "Soon," he whispered to her, "we will be a family again." She shuddered silently as he walked away and thought that monster is not my Ani.

Vader went back to the medical ward. The Medic approached him slowly, he was very nervous about something. "What are the results?" Vader asked he was never one for small talk always straight to the point. "She is not Bail's daughter genetically she is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amiadala." the medic responded. "I ran the test three times." Vader nodded it confirmed what he already knew. "You will tell no one of this" Vader commanded. The medic gulped. He had not intention of defying Vader no one did that and lived. He picked up his daughter and left the room. He took her to a room next to his chambers he would break the news to her before he introduced her to Padme. He put her down on a bed and watched as she slowly woke up and took in her surroundings and Vader. She sat up quickly and back up to the head of bed as far away from him as possible. "You…you hurt my daddy" she stammered. Vader clenched his fist, "That man is not your father," he told her. Her big brown eyes filled with tears, "Liar," she spat at him. Vader shook his head, "I am telling the truth, young one and I can prove it with a blood test if like" he told her gently. "I..I don't believe you she stammered, "I..I want to go home, I…I want my Daddy and Mommy." He stepped forward and gently stroked her face wiping away her tears, "You are home, now with your real parents, Bail has been lying to you." Leia didn't know how but she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't care though she only wanted to be home with her father safe in his arms again. "I am your Father," he told the girl. That got her attention she looked at him in horror. He was a monster her couldn't be her Father. But the sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was true. She curled up in a ball and started crying, hopeing she wakes up at home in her bed and that it was all a nightmere. "I know this is a lot for you to understand right now," he said as he stroked her back trying to calm her a bit. Frankly it would be a lot for an adult let alone a little girl. He would give her some time to process this but he could not leave a four year old alone and Padme was in no shape to see her now. Then an idea came to him, 3P0 could watch her while he explained what happened to Padme. He summoned 3P0 and told him to watch the girl. With one last look he left his daughter to talk to his wife.

Vader entered his chambers slowly. Padme looked up at him as he entered she didn't expect him back so soon and she really didn't want to deal with him today of all days. "What do you want, haven't you done enough as it is." she spat. Vader lowered his head, "You have every right to be angry, but everything I did was for you." She stood up and glared at him, "You almost killed me and you cost me my babies." Vader glared right back at her, "That was not my intention to hurt you or the twins and they are my children as much as they are yours." She seemed to deflate a little, "I just want my babies back." Vader gently took her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Angel, I found her and I will find our son I promise you." It took a minute or two for her to process what he said. "Leia," she breathed, "you found her, where is she?" Vader grasped her hand and led her next door.

The door opened and Padme's eyes feel on the little girl curled up in a ball crying. She rushed forward it took every bit of strength she had not to pick up the girl right then and there. "Leia," she breathed afraid it was a dream. Leia looked up at a woman that looked just like her. "Oh, my poor baby" Padme said as she sat down next to her daughter. "Who are you?" Leia asked her. "I am your mother," Padme told her trying to hold back tears. "My beautiful baby girl, I love you so much and I want you to know I never stopped looking for you." Leia looked down she could feel her mother emotions and looked down she was so confused. Her parents had wanted her loved her why had her Father taken her away from them she didn't understand. Padme gently pushed Leia's hair out of her face behind her ear. "What is it baby, what is wrong?" Padme asked her. Leia look up into her Mother eyes and asked, "I miss my daddy, he is a good man, but why did he take me away from you?" Padme wordless pulled her daughter into her arms to comfort her how could she explain this too her. "It is complicated, baby, bad things happened and I think he was trying to protect you." Padme responded as she stoked her head until she feel asleep in her mother's arms. Padme stood up to carry her daughter back to their room. She stopped by her husband ad said "Thank you." Vader looked at her, "She is mine too, you don't need to thank me for protecting my own child. Padme nodded and continued to their chambers. She went to bed with Leia still in her arms she was too afraid if she let go she would wake up and it would be a dream. Vader watched them for a few minutes enjoying the feel of his family and left more motivated to find his son. He figured that he could use Leia to find her brother now that he had a force presence to work with he could sense Luke since his would be similar to his sisters.

Please review let me know what you think. I also would like to say sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I am not good at either of those things and I probably never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leia woke up still in her Mother's arms. She felt safe there but she still wasn't sure she could trust this woman or the monster. She slipped quietly out of the arms of her Mother careful not to wake her. There was no one else around this was her chance to get away in a escape pod or sneak on a ship heading in the direction home. This was her chance and she would not let it slip by. She looked back at her Mother and felt bad about leaving her but she wanted to go home and for this nightmare to end.

Leia quietly walked up to the door and it opened she couldn't believe her luck she slipped into the hallway staying against the wall tell she was sure she was alone. Then she headed off in search of a hanger or an escape pod. She was walking around for a while when it acurred to her that it was strange that she hadn't seen anyone around. What she didn't know was that most people tried to stay as far away from Vader's chambers as possible and even more so after his wife had arrived. But then as she got farther away she started noticing people and had to duck and hide to avoid being seen. She had no idea where she was going and she was starting to get scared but she was a princess and she needed to be brave. Maybe she could follow an officer or a storm trooper to the docking bay. She didn't think it would be a good idea to ask someone because she was not sure if there were other little girls on the ship and she did not want to be recaptured but at this rate she might have to risk it. It was possible that some of the officers had their families on board.

She saw some men in uniforms walk by and she decided she would try and follow them and see where they went it was worth a try. So she got up and walked out of the hallway. She walked right into someone making his data chips fall to the ground "Oh, I'm sorry" said Leia quickly as she starts to pick them up and gives them to the man, when she notice the man is staring at her. She takes a step back. "What are you doing here, I didn't know there were children onboard, and you shouldn't be out here alone." Leia thought oh no what am I going to do and then an idea came to her. "I..I got lost, I was with my parents they had a meeting and I wandered off the ship where I was suppose to wait for them and now I can't my way back to the hanger" She said and added a few tears to go along with her story. The man thought for a moment wondering how she got all the way up here. Without being spotted, And secondly who in the right mind would bring a child this close to the dark lord was out of his or her mind. She was luckily she didn't run into him. He needed to get her back to the ship before she got into any trouble. He had kids of his own and wanted to give her parents a piece of his mind when he found them, "I will take you back there, we just have to drop off these files first, you are lucky you didn't run into any trouble." he told her as he took her hand and Leia accepted because she felt she could trust him. "Please, don't tell anyone on the ship I wander off I will be in so much trouble." Leia pleaded, she hoped that stop him from talking to anyone on the ship she was going to stole away on. He made small talk with the little girl as they walked along he hoped they didn't run into Vader on the way he didn't think he be too forgiving to find a little girl was able to bypass the security and when Vader wasn't happy people died.

Meanwhile

Padme woke up to find Leia missing. At first she hoped Leia had woken up and was scared and hid some where in one of the other rooms. But as she looked more and more she stared to panic she could not find her daughter. She ran out into the hall she knew she wasn't suppose to leave his chamber alone but she was too worried to care. Plus, her monitoring devices would notify her husband that she left and he would come for her. Of course this time she wasn't trying to escape she tried that before and found it was futile, she just wanted to find Leia. She was on the ship somewhere alone and that was not safe place for a little girl. And if Leia is anything like either of her parents she would find trouble.

The officer was approaching the command center with his data chips and Leia. They entered the room and he noticed the dark Lord he walked forward quickly hoping that Vader wouldn't notice the little girl. She had stiffened when they enter the room and was about to run but he tightened his grip on her hand so she couldn't call attention to her self by running away. But it didn't matter Vader could feel her enter the room. Vader turned around and stared at the Man and his daughter. He was angry what was this man doing with her. Vader stormed up to the officer "What is the meaning of this?" he growled. The officer swallowed as he tried to gather enough courage to speak up for the girl if it was his child he hoped another man would do the same for him, "My Lord, I just ran into her and was going to take her back to her parents, she just child no harm done." Leia was now hiding behind the man and entire crew was watching. "Leia, come here now." Vader commanded. Leia gulped and knew she had no choice so she approached Vader. "You know her, " the mad said surprised. Vader looked around at the crew and put his hand on Leia's shoulders and pulled her closer. "She is my daughter," he said. Leia looked down in shame as everyone gapped at her. "You are very lucky you didn't take her off ship, I would be very displeased if that happened." The man was shocked he'd been trying to do the right thing and it could have gotten him killed. "And I like to remind everyone the rules about my wife also apply to my daughter." He threatened as he picked up his daughter. She didn't like all the eyes or what everyone was thinking she buried her head in the crook of her Father's neck trying to block it all out. She could feel her Fathers anger but strangely enough it wasn't aimed at her. He blamed others for her escape attempt, he seemed to think she been brainwashed or whatever that meant.

They ran into the panic stricken Padme. She rushed forward and embraced her husband and daughter. "Leia, don't ever ever do that to me again you scared me to death." she said as she held her daughter close. "Padme, this is all my fault," Vader said, "I will have the proper security measures taken to prevent this from happening again." Padme sighed that could not be good but it not like she didn't know it was coming he would never allow them to leave, Vader should have posted guards and had Leia outfitted with a monitoring device right away he had figured one night wouldn't have hurt mainly because he didn't think he could pry Leia from his wife's arms. But again he let his comparison guide him and it almost cost him his daughter. He was Vader now he was not weak, he would protect his family. He could not lose them again.

Vader followed his family into his chamber and called his security team to put the monitoring device on Leia. It looked just like a bracelet and would keep track of her location and knock her out if she tried to go somewhere on the ship she was not allowed. That way there would be no escape possible. Vader approached his daughter and said, "What you did today was bad and dangerous and you frightened your mother." Leia just rolled her eyes. "I am your Father weather you like it or not and you listen to me." Vader said sternly. "The bracelet will allow you to go to certain areas of the ship and if you try to escape or enter an off limits area it will put you to sleep" Vader explained. Padme walked over to join the conversation, "Leia please listen too your Father it dangerous to wander off on your own you are not to leave the chamber without your father or me present. Leia knew she had upset her mother and she did feel bad about that part at lest. And it didn't sound like she had much of a choice anyway. She looked up at her Mother and nodded. Vader turned to Padme and said, "I found our son." Padme was happy and sad at the same time. She wanted to be with her son more then anything but that would mean he was exposed to Vader too and that was not a good thing. "I will be going to get him. You are to stay in my chamber why I am gone. If you need anything contact Piet. I will also have a group of guards outside for extra security while I am gone." Padme, "Alright," she said. Vader knelt down to his daughter height. Leia tried to back away but ran into Padme's legs and she held her there. "Be good for your Mother," he told her as her caressed her cheek. And stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It hard to pry my self away from reading all the fan fiction to have time to write and on top of that there is work and life. Anyway hope you enjoy the update and please let me know what you think.

Vader hated this planet it had nothing but bad memories. He said he would never return here. But now he had no choice. His family was more important then anything else. Besides he would not be there for long and force help anyone who got in his way. Then things would be as it should. He would have his family and would defeat the emperor. That piece of filth would pay for all the damage he caused and he along with Padmé would bring peace to his galaxy.

Vader landed the ship on the outskirts of the Lars farm. It was late and everyone should be asleep. He entered their house all too easy he thought. He reached out and felt his son presence. As he entered the boy's room he stopped dead in his tracks it was like seeing a ghost. He looked just like Anakin did when he was a boy. He shook him self out of his thought now was not the time he gently picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. He then left with his son. Way too easy but then again Owen and Beru would be no match for him. He strapped the boy to a seat and then entered the cockpit to fly them home.

Padmé was pacing around the living courters. There would be no sleep for her until her husband returned. She was so torn, she wanted to see her baby boy so bad but not at the cost of his soul. She was worried what Vader would do to her precious babies. They were her only reason to fight now they needed her. She would not let Vader destroy them. She would protect her babies and make sure they knew they were loved. She knew their father loved them too but was too wrapped up in the dark side to show it.

Luke woke up, he looked around and he had no idea where he was. He was scared. But as he took in more of his surroundings he realized he was on a space ship. Wow he thought. He figured he must still be dreaming and he did not want to wake up. Then he heard someone approaching. It was a tall man in a black suit. Do not fear me young one he said. Luke nodded not scared at all. Who are you he asked. Vader looked at his son and said I am your father. Luke was shocked. He had always wanted his father to come and take him away but he thought it would never happen. After giving Luke a few minutes to process this he continued you and your sister were hidden from me by an evil man I had thought you died with your mother and have been searching for you ever since. Luke unhooked his crash webbing and jumped into his father arms and projecting a strong unconditional love. This shocked Vader but he wrapped his arms around his son and soaked in the feeling. Luke pulled away and looked up at his father what about my mother and my sister he asked. They are waiting for us aboard my star destroyer. Luke could not believe his luck he not only had a family but was going to see a star destroyer. Vader smirked behind his mask. So you like ships do you Vader asked his son. Yes, he answered. I will teach you all about ships and when you are older how to fly them. We will be arriving home soon come join me in the cockpit. Vader could not believe how easily he connected with his son. He was surprised he did not ask about his aunt and uncle. But the boy would ask soon once the whole situation really sunk in.

They landed in the docking bay. Luke was feeling a bit shy the ship was really big and he had no idea what to expect. He walked over to his father and took his hand. Vader looked down at the boy and squeezed his hand to reassure him. "Come, Luke" he said. Luke took in the huge ship and all the men. They seemed to be afraid of something and were staring at him. He stepped a little closer to his father trying to avoid the eyes. They walked through many corridors it was hard for Luke's little legs to keep up with his father. Vader finally picked him up and carried him. He came to a stop and entered his chambers. There was a woman there. She was very pretty and he felt he had seen her before somewhere. She ran forward and swept the boy into her arm. Luke stiffened as she embraced him crying "Oh, my baby boy, how I have missed you". Luke relaxed after a few minutes. "Mommy;" he asked. "Yes, baby" she said as she smiled through her tears. She kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you so much." She couldn't believe how much he looked like her Ani. "Lets get you to bed, you had a long day" she said. He clung to her "No, Mommy don't leave me" he cried. "Oh baby I am never going to leave you again" she said as she stroked her son's back as he continued to cry. She sat with his tell he fell asleep. He had been fighting the sleep so hard like he was afraid of her disappearing if he did.

Luke woke up again hoping it hadn't been a dream and jumped when he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring at him. "Who, are you he asked" he asked. She giggled at the boy's bed head and answered in her most regal tone " I am princess Leia Organa" she said. "you're a princess?" he asked, she nodded. Then turned and ran out of the room. "Hey, wait a minute" he said. He got up and ran after the girl who had stopped in her tracks and Luke ran into her knocking them both down. Two strong arms reached down and pulled them both up. "What is the meaning of this" he asked. Leia looked down and Luke just stared. He was still here it wasn't a dream. "Look at me, both of you, I am your Father and you will look at me when I talk to you" Vader said. The twins looked up. "Now you will tell me why you were running in the house" he stated. Luke looked up, "Sorry, Father just playing" he said. Leia turned to him shocked. How could he call that monster Father was beyond her. "I see you have met your sister" Vader said. Luke nodded. "I have to go work I will see you two tonight" Vader said. "Be good for your Mother and Luke, you are not to leave these chambers, understand?" Luke nodded and said "yes, Father". Leia rolled her eyes.

Luke turned to his sister "what is your problem" he asked. "That monster is not my father" she stated looking into his big blue eyes. She felt a connection too him, shoot through her. She felt complete the empty spot that was always inside of her was gone. What was that Luke thought. I don't know Leia thought back. You can hear me thought Luke. Yes she answered back.

"Luke, Leia come eat breakfast" Padmé called. Luke ran to the kitchen slowly followed by his twin. "Good, I'm starved" Luke said. Padmé smiled "sit down, babies" The twins sat. Padmé gave each twin a pancake and cut them up into small pieces. Luke gobbled his down while Leia stared and Padmé just smiled and tried to cover up her laughter. She had missed so much but they were together now and she could make up for what she missed.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia was alone in her room. She had enough of this. She missed her home, her real father, and her friends. She had to get out of here. She couldn't take the mixed up emotions she was really confused. Especially about her mother, she didn't want to hurt her. She also knew if she didn't go soon it wouldn't be able to leave. But she didn't know how. Last time she got caught but this time she would not be stopped. She needed a plan and to do that she would need to explore the ship. Well, she thought there no time like the present.

Leia entered the main room to find Luke playing and Padmé reading some data chips. Leia slipped by them noticing the grimace on her mother face. But Luke got up and followed her. Leia whipped around "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see what you are doing" Luke responded.

"Mind your own business," she huffed.

Luke reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You're my sister that makes you my business"

She glared at him and continued on her way out. Luke followed her not wanting to lose her. "Wait Leia, we aren't suppose to leave the chambers," Luke said as her tried to pull her back. "You can go back if you want but I am not going to stay locked up in there" Leia retorted. Luke considered his options he didn't want to get in trouble he had waited so long to find his family and he wanted them to like him but the prospect of exploring a real space ship was very tempting. "I am going with you" Luke replied and hoping he wouldn't regret this.

They walked around the ship staying in the shadows. Luke could not believe his luck this was so cool. Leia, wait he grabbed he and pulled into the corner as some troopers walked by. Leia let out a breath of relief as they passed by. Thanks, that was close He smiled at her, "What are brother for." They continued exploring until Luke's stomach begins growling. Leia had a pretty good idea of the layout of the ship now. Leia, I'm hungry Leia, shook her head, "we should probably head back anyway." As they made their way back through the hall Luke saw a mess hall and headed in.

"Luke, wait, we can't go in there." Leia said.

"Don't worry so much, we won't get caught, this is for the pilots, anyone who knows Vader would not be in here." Luke explained. As he ran off and grabbed a snack.

Leia growled, she had a bad feeling about this. But after see how her brother ate earlier she wasn't surprised he was thinking with his stomach.

Luke sat down with his food next to a young pilot. The pilot looked up amused. What was a kid doing here? "Hello" Luke said as he waved his sister over, " I'm Luke and this is my sister Leia, are you a pilot?" Leia approached and sat down next to her brother. "I am, my name is Han" the pilot responded. "Wow, I going to be a pilot too" Luke said. Han eyed the two "what are the two of you doing here on your own her asked?" Luke was about to respond when Leia beat him to it. "We are here with our parents they um are dropping of a load here" she lied quickly. Luke tuned and stared at her. She shrugged what, we can't tell him the truth. Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to Han. Han raised an eyebrow "your parents are letting you run around on an imperial ship with Vader on it." Both twins looked down, "we um didn't really have permission." Han smiled, "I wasn't ever one for the rules either, kid, but this isn't a game Vader is a scary guy and if half the stories about him are true you do not want a run in with him." Luke shrugged, "he doesn't really seem that bad to me." Luke Leia warned. Han just shrugged, "well kid if I were you I steer clear."

Leia looked up, "Have you meet him?" she asked.

Han shook his head, "No, not yet,"

"Are you scared of him?" Luke asked.

"What, no, I just don't like looking for trouble and with him it best to stay away" Han responded. Just then bell started going off.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Han pulled out his comlink to see what was going on. He paled when he read the message. Missing two children a boy and girl, bring to the flight deck; they are not to be harmed. The mess hall was silent as every one was now looking at their table.

"What the matter?" Leia asked.

"It looks like your parents know your missing" Han said. Both twins gulped. "Lets go" he said, "I have to take you to the flight deck." The twin stood up slowly and followed behind him.

We are so dead

This is all your fault, I knew we should of went straight back

Leia? What do you think he gonna do?

I don't know

As Han led the kids up to the deck he wonders wondered what these kids' parents were thinking it would been a better idea to search for the kids themselves then notify the command crew. He guessed putting the kids through this was mean. He done plenty of stupid stuff when he was younger but this was a harsh punishment. No kid should be exposed to the likes of Vader; Han looked at the kids and noticed Leia grab her brother hand.

"It will be alright," Han said not wanting to see kids cry.

They both looked up to him and gave a weak smile.

"Your just kids, I mean, Vader has no power over you two" Han said as they entered the command center.

A pretty woman ran forward and shoved him out of the way as she grabbed her babies. "Where were you two" I was so worried she cried. "You two are in a lot of trouble," she said as she stepped back. Both twins looked down at their feet.

Then Vader approached, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Luke looked up, with tears in his eye, "we…."

"I told you not to leave" Vader said in a deathly quiet tone. "Yet, you disobeyed me"

"Ani," Padmé said as she stepped next to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder, "lets discus this later in privet"

The twins let out the breath they were holding.

She turned to them glaring "don't look so relied you two are not off the hook, what you did was wrong and dangerous, I want you both to apologies to your father and we will discus this when he returns home".

Luke stepped forward looking very ashamed of him self and worried. "Father, I am sorry". Vader turned to his daughter who still silent. He reached out and lifted up her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Well" he stated.

She gritted her teeth and pushed out a "sorry". Though she didn't really sound it.

The others in the room gasped no one treated Vader like that and lived. And here this little girl was standing up to him. Anyone else would have been dead.

Vader smirked behind his mask, "you truly are my daughter," he said.

Padmé grabbed both children's hand and le


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé and the twins entered their chambers. Padmé turned around and kneeled down in front of the twins. She had tears in her eyes as she took a hand of each twin in her own. "Why did you break the rules?" she asked them.

Both twins gulped and looked down they know what they did was wrong and they felt really bad about how upset their mother was, they could feel it. Luke reached up and wiped a tear of his mother face.

"Please don't cry, we didn't mean to upset you" Luke pleaded.

"Luke what you two did was dangerous how could I not be upset" Padmé responded "there are tons of people on this ship anything could have happened to you or your sister and I just got you both back I couldn't handle losing you again." She continued as she pulled the twins in for a hug.

The twins exchanged a look. Luke nudged Leia with his elbow.

"I'm sorry too, Mom" Leia said and this time she meant it.

"Now go to your rooms and think about what you have done. When your father gets back I am sure he will want to talk to you two. And Leia I suggest you show your father some more respect then you did earlier." Padmé said as the twins left the room.

Leia followed Luke into his room. They both sat down on the bed.

"What are we gonna do?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed, "I don't know I feel bad about hurting Mom but I have no sympathy for Vader."

Luke shook his head, "he really doesn't seem that bad maybe you should give him a chance"

Leia just glared at her brother.

"It would make Mom really happy." He added.

Leia crossed her arm and made a growling noise and stomped out.

"girls" Luke sighed, "more trouble then they are worth."

Vader returned home. He was furious at his daughter. But he had calmed down a bit. He was getting a bit of his own medicine. Leia had his temper. She may look like her mother but she had his temperament. And he was very loyal to family so he could understand Leia actions. But he would not tolerate that kind of behavior he was a dark lord and deserved respect and he would get that from his children.

"Ani," Padmé greeted her husband as he walked into the sitting room.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"I sent them to their rooms" she responded. "Ani, don't be too hard on them."

"They broke the rules." He said.

"Oh and you always followed the rules…" Padmé shot back.

Vader stopped and took a good look at his wife. He shook his head, "I will keep that in mind. He knew she was right but he was a dark lord after all and he was going soft. But he couldn't make himself care.

He brought both kids into the sitting room and sat them down. He kneeled down so he was at their level. He knew the value of what he had and he was not going to screw that up again.

"Leia, is there anything you want to say to me?" Vader asked.

Leia look up at her father she was so sure he would blow up at them. But he didn't. Maybe Luke was right.

"uh I …" she tried to respond not really sure of how to respond.

"Look I know this is new for all of us and will take some getting use too. But your mother and I love you. And we have rules in place to protect you and your brother. We were angry because we were worried about you. I know you especially, Leia, don't trust me. But in time I will prove my self to you. I may be a dark lord but I am still your Father and love you and will take care of you. You need to understand you belong with us. Not with the people who took you away from us."

Padmé knelt down next to Ani. "Your father right we belong together. You don't have to agree with what your father dose but that won't change who he is or how he feels about you." Of course she didn't either but she was hoping that having his family would make him more like the man he use to be. And judging how he was handing the twins was a good sign it was making a difference.

"I guess I can give you a chance" Leia finally said.

"Good, now you two are grounded for a week as your punishment" Vader said.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"You heard your father Luke, you two broke the rules and will have to live with the consequences." Padmé told them.


End file.
